


Family

by LoafOaf



Series: Mirandy a/b/o [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Heat Mates, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, no alphas present in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoafOaf/pseuds/LoafOaf
Summary: Andy had woken up that morning in a cold sweat, wrapped around a multitude of blankets smelling just like Miranda.DWP a/b/o AU where both Andy and Miranda are omegas.Sequel to my fic, Heat
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy a/b/o [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118307
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* long time no see. I had the writing bug so here we are :)
> 
> This is a sequel to my initial fic, Heat. This installment takes placed about a year after Heat.
> 
> As with the other fics in this universe, the term Heat Mates is used. A heat mate is when two omegas are able to help each other through a heat just as an alpha can. 
> 
> Previous installments explain it better, but you really don't have to read them to understand what's happening here. Obviously, I recommend reading them, though lol

Andy watched Caroline and Cassidy Priestly scramble around the kitchen in their attempt to cook a lunch for her. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, bringing the ends to her nose and inhaling softly. It was one of the blankets from her heat nest she had created days prior which gave plenty of time for her mate’s scent to absorb into the fabric. Andy couldn’t keep her eyes off of the girls in front of her out of fear they would poison her food somehow. At that moment, Cassidy was busy stirring the contents of the pot while Caroline was working on a grilled cheese sandwich.

“Please don’t burn this one.” Andy pleaded softly. The twins both turned towards Andy with scorn in their eyes.

“You should just be grateful we’re making you lunch,” Cassidy countered, pointing her index finger at Andy.

Andy decided it was pointless to mention to two pompous 12 year olds that it was actually them who had asked if they could prepare lunch. So instead she responded a quick, “Thank you, girls,” and left it at that.

The sandwich and soup actually wound up tasting very good, to Andy’s surprise and enjoyment. The twins vibrated in their seats as they watched her eat and patiently waited for praise. “It‘s good,” Andy mumbled around a mouthful of food, to which the twins cheered about. Pleased that they did their part to nurse Andy back to ‘health’, they scampered up the stairs to watch TV.

“Don’t forget to pack up your bags. Roy’s taking you to your dad’s in a few hours,” Andy shouted after them, receiving vague sounds of understanding.

She tired of her lunch quickly, not having much of an appetite to begin with. She looked at the clock, it was only one in the afternoon. Miranda wasn’t due to be back for another few hours. She sighed and got up to put her dishes in the sink before trudging back up the stairs to their room. Maybe she could just nap for the next few hours.

::

Andy had woken up that morning in a cold sweat, wrapped around a multitude of blankets smelling just like Miranda. She burrowed deeper into the covering, shooting one arm out to grab her phone. Her phone lit up with seven emails, three text messages, and 1 voicemail. Judging by the lack of bed partner, she went to the voicemail first, hoping it would be from Miranda. One look at the number proved her wrong; she didn’t even bother listening to the voicemail. It was probably just about an article she had recently submitted for Rolling Stone; definitely not important right now.

Thankfully one of the texts was from Miranda. Unsurprisingly, the message was short and sweet: call me.

Miranda picked up on the third ring, relatively quick for her.

“You smelled off this morning,” Miranda started. Andy giggled, burrowing even deeper into the sheets. “Good morning to you too,” she responded. She could hear Miranda huff on the other side of the line. “I probably have until this evening before it hits,” Andy supplied, knowing Miranda had little patience while working on a Saturday. Her response was met with a sigh.

“I had thought as much. I already called their father, the twins are set to spend the weekend with him.”

Andy hummed her acknowledgment, more invested in Miranda’s scent than Miranda’s voice at that moment. She could tell the other omega was continuing on so she tried to concentrate on the words or her mate.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you this morning.”

That had surprised Andy. Truth be told, she hadn’t been all that shocked when she woke up alone on a Saturday morning; Miranda often worked Saturdays as well. “I’ll be okay,” she settled with, “like I said I probably have a few hours…” She looked towards the bedside clock, eleven in the morning. Wow she had slept late. “Probably won’t hit until dinner,” she concluded.

The silence that stretched made Andy uncomfortable. Had she said something wrong?

“I have a lot on my plate here, but that being said, call me the second it gets worse. I’ll be home by five.”

And with that the line went dead.

::

Andy was woken up from her nap by the sound of the door slamming downstairs. The twins must have left to stay with their dad. She rolled over and grabbed the pillow next to her, hoping for something cool to place her flushed cheek on. She was definitely heating up now. Her whole body felt itchy from the inside and, God, she was hot.

The only thought on her mind in that moment was to get all of the hot offending material off of her. First came her cotton pajama shirt tossed aside with her pants soon to follow. She slept without a bra anyway but kept her panties on after struggling to shimmy them off.

She huffed in aggravation. Her main dilemma now was whether or not to dump all of the blankets. She was sweating with them on, but without them she would only have Miranda’s scent from the pillows. That wasn’t nearly enough.

Her decision was made for her when the blanket on her head was pulled back with care. She blinked up, confused where the sheet was going, only to stare right up into her mate’s face.

“I believe I asked you to call me when you got worse, did I not?” She asked, a slight edge to her tone. If Andy was further gone, she’d probably cry, but she was able to see the concern on Miranda’s face. Instead of replying, she reached both arms up, grasping at the other omega’s shoulders to pull her onto the bed.

Andy felt worlds better with her mate laying on top of her, even with two blankets in between them. Her nose skimmed along Miranda’s cheek, ultimately ending her journey to the older woman’s neck. She whimpered as she pressed herself in fully, taking careful sniffs of her favorite scent.

“Need you,” she whispered into the column of Miranda’s throat. Her mate chuckled above her and removed herself, forcing a whimper from Andy.

Miranda tsked at Andy’s behavior telling her to settle down. While Andy writhed around the bed, attempting to remove all blankets and sheets from her body, Miranda got to work on her clothing. Once Miranda had stripped she helped Andy remove the rest of the blankets, hoping to get her comfortable.

All omegas in heat were different. Miranda was more demanding in her needs, knowing what she needed, when she needed it, and how she needed it. Her mind was often still with her, even when she was far into her heat. Maybe that was just something she earned with age, she wasn’t sure. But one thing she did know was that Andy’s was different.

Once Miranda was close enough, Andy pulled her back down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Before she could get her bearings, Andy grabbed the older woman’s hand and immediately brought it up to her face, inhaling her scent at her wrist. Miranda could feel how wet Andy was against her abdomen.

The younger omega slid off to the side a bit, a little drunk on heat and Miranda’s scent. Miranda wrapped her other arm around Andy’s waist, keeping her stable as her hips began a slow gyration.  
While Miranda often enjoyed scenting during a heat, Andy enjoyed being fucked. For someone who had apparently never taken an alpha lover, the younger omega sure acted like she couldn't live without one during her heat.

Andy used the arm around her waist to support her as she ground down on Miranda's stomach, shuddering with a gasp at the pleasure it invoked. With the younger omega's mouth open in pants, Miranda moved her hand to slip two fingers through her mate's open lips. Andy immediately wrapped her lips around the fingers giving them a gentle suck. Miranda's eyes darkened at the action, her grip tightening around the younger woman's waist.

She slipped her fingers out and slowly brought her hand down to the apex of Andy’s thighs, her touch feather-light. Andy gasped at the touch, placing one of her hands on Miranda’s abdomen, right under her breasts, and the other hand gripped Miranda’s arm supporting her. She whined, a needy high pitched sound, grinding down harder. “Inside, please,” she begged from the start.

Miranda chuckled at the needy tone. “Well, aren’t we eager?” Andy was too far gone to recognize the tone in Miranda’s voice, nodding her head in honest agreement instead. Andy never could keep her head as well as Miranda did during heat. Miranda considered teasing the younger woman, but decided to oblige her mate instead.

The older omega dipped her fingers into Andy’s wet heat; Andy preened. Miranda’s fingers traced up and down her mate’s lips for a few passes before settling the tips at her entrance and held them there. Andy started a growl low in her throat that quickly turned into a whine as Miranda wiggled one finger inside her.

She set a slow pace; in and out, in and out. Andy attempted patience, letting Miranda go at her speed. As soon as she went to create her own pace, the arm tightened even harder around her waist, forcing her to stay still. “Let me take my time, Andrea. We both know you won’t allow anything of the sort later tonight,” she said with a pointed glare. The glare sent a full shiver up Andy’s body as she nodded her head. “Yes, Miranda. Please, please, please,” what she was begging for she didn’t quite know.

The begging spurred Miranda on a bit further, her finger gaining speed. After a few careful soft thrusts, she added a second finger, increasing speed, but only slightly. Andy wanted nothing more than to be touched everywhere, but she knew that arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her up. She brought her own hand up to knead at her breast, whimpering at the contact.

Miranda looked at Andy’s hand with envy, wishing she could be touching the omega in front of her. “Next round, I’ll be using both of my hands,” she muttered mostly to herself. Andy had moaned loudly at the words, knowing what would be coming later. Miranda hardly ever needed their Alpha Dildo, only when her heat hit harder than usual. Andy needed it more often than not.

Miranda picked up the pace further, slamming her fingers in and out faster and harder, allowing Andy to keep up with the rhythm herself. Andy’s hand continued its exploration on her body, pinching her nipples with loud moans. She bounced up and down faster, neck back as her moans and whimpers increased in volume.

“Miranda, more please, please i need more.”

At the request, Miranda removed her arm from around Andy’s waist, the younger omega forced to place both hands on her mate’s abdomen for balance, and placed her fingertips over Andy’s clit with a light touch. She circled her fingers around slowly and softly, not giving too much at once. All the while, her other hand continued its rhythm, pounding into the omega above her. Andy fought the urge to shove her face into Miranda’s neck, knowing the movement would disrupt the rhythm and put her farther away from her end goal. She could scent Miranda later, right now she needed to come. The extra pressure on her clit was helping wonders.

Miranda was determined. She kept up the pace of her fingers and applied more pressure on Andy’s nub. Andy’s head was back, moans continuing to filter from her mouth, pleas following as well. “I’m so close, Miranda, please,” she begged, trusting Miranda to help her over the edge.

Miranda curled her fingers against Andy’s front wall at the same time she pinched Andy’s clit hard, sending her right over the edge with a gasp.

The older omega helped her younger mate ride out the orgasm, her arm snaking back around her waist to keep her up. She always turned to jelly after. Eventually she slowed her fingers, bringing them up and right up to Andy’s mouth. The younger omega didn’t hesitate for a second and opened her mouth for the wet fingers in front of her. She swiped her tongue around the digits, cleaning them thoroughly. Once the fingers were popped out of her mouth, Miranda tapped Andy’s hip, giving her permission to move.

Andy flopped right down next to Miranda on the bed, her nose finding her mate’s neck immediately.

“I missed you today,” she mumbled into Miranda’s skin. Miranda rolled over to face her mate, petting her hair as she scented her.

“Looks as though I made it just in time. You were very overheated when I got here and I could smell you as soon as I opened the front door. Eric had done a complete double take when your scent wafted out, I almost killed him for even daring to take in your scent.”

Andy chucked against Miranda’s neck as she described almost maiming their neighbor. The possessiveness Miranda displayed during her heat always surprised her. She had never imagined having a mate, let alone another omega, would feel like this. Of course, she was always possessive during Miranda’s heats, so it made sense that her mate would feel the same way.

Miranda’s hand pressed down on the younger omega’s forehead feeling how hot she was. “You’ve cooled down considerably. Maybe this was a false start. You did seem a little too ‘aware’ for the beginning of your heat.” Miranda was surprisingly chatty tonight.

Andy dislodged herself from her mate’s neck to look at her face on. “Maybe this is just the warm up before round one,” she guessed. Andy’s heats had never been too predictable, in length or start times. Miranda nodded in understanding.

“Let’s get some food inside of you before the next round then. I’m sure we’ll be very busy in a few hours,” she huffed, not sounding the least bit excited about all of the energy she would have to exert for Andy this weekend. Thankfully, Andy was in a good mood and still riding high so she just laughed.

“Caroline and Cassidy cooked me lunch, actually, I should be fine.” Miranda blanched at her response, though Andy didn’t understand why. Sure, the twins didn’t ever really do anything for anyone ever, but they liked Andy! It wasn’t that hard to believe that they had cooked for their mother’s mate when she was ‘sick’.

“Well,” she paused, “that’s very nice to hear. I’m glad they’re accepting your place here.” Miranda concluded. Andy had only lived with them for about four months now, after they both realized Andy having to stay in the house for 3-4 days twice a month to accommodate both of their heats was inconvenient for both of them, especially with their separate jobs.

“Regardless,” Miranda interrupted Andy’s train of thought, “I’m starving so I’m making us dinner,” she decided. She pushed herself up from the bed to dress in her robe before tossing Andy’s at her, and leaving the room.

Andy flopped back, staring at the ceiling. Miranda was probably right, she could feel her cheeks beginning to flush again, they probably wouldn’t have too much time. She rolled out of bed herself and donned her robe, following after her mate.


End file.
